Winchester Wolf Pack
by Wolflover235
Summary: The Winchester wolf pack is as ordinary as any other wolf pack. But when a rogue pack with the strangest spiritual names come into their territory, will it stay peaceful? Or will tension arise? Contains Destiel and Sabriel. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Character's Wolf colors.**

* * *

**Sam Winchester: **Dark brownish grey fur on back, with lighter brown fur on the belly. Brown eyes.

**Gabriel: **Golden brown fur on back, forehead and snout. White fur on belly, face and paws. With sapphire blue eyes.

**Castiel: **Black fur. With orange-ish brown eyes.

**Dean Winchester: **Grey fur on back, legs, and around the face. White fur on the center of the face, and a patch of black fur on he scruff of his neck. Green eyes.

**Bobby: **Reddish brown fur with specks of black around body, with white paws. Brown eyes.

**Michael: **Grey fur all around, with black diamond shape patterns on his back. White paws. Golden eyes.

**Lucifer: **Dark reddish-brown fur on face and lower body, darker grey/black fur on his back. Reddish brown mixed paws. Golden eyes.

**A/N: Ok I think I have the packs down. Please drop a review on what you think. By the way, I may not be doing EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER IN THE SHOW. So. Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

"Dean, I'm bored." Sam, the youngest of their pack, whined.

"Go hunt then." Dean said, as he was laying down in the cool cave.

"You've been in here all day. Why don't we go play." Sam said.

Dean's ears lowered, trying to block him out.

"Dean! Quit ignoring your brother and find something fun to do!" Bobby came in the cave.

Dean grumbled as he pushed himself up and slowly left the cave, Sam fast behind.

"So." Dean stretched, "What do you want to do?"

Sam thought for a minute, "We could play hide and seek?"

"Ok. So who counts fir..."

"NOT IT!" Sam piped up.

Dean sighed, "Ok you have 20 seconds."

With a wag of his tail, Sam was off.

Dean closed his eyes, mentally counting to 20.

"18... 19...20. Alright, ready or not, here I come." Dean called in the empty forest.

He took a few whiffs of the air, and immediately found Sam's scent.

'_Sooner or later he'll realize how dumb this game is.' _Dean sighed, and followed the trail.

As Sam's scent drew closer, so did his voice.

His ears perked up sharply as he heard another voice after Sam's.

"What are you doing way out here?" The voice asked, as Dean approached the top of a hill.

A wolf with golden light brown fur was standing before Sam, full of interest of Sam, who was excitedly wagging his tail.

Dean took off down the hill to his brother's side.

"Who is this, Sammy?" Dean asked, slightly glaring at the trespassing wolf.

The golden wolf let out a snicker, "Sammy? That's cute."

Sam's ears and tail lowered in embarrassment, "I told you to stop calling me that." He mumbled.

"So, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Name's Gabriel. And we're just passing through." The golden wolf said.

"**We?**" Dean's fur bristled up, down his back.

"Dean, calm down. They're harmless. Gabriel's nice." Sam said.

"Yeah. My brothers, Lucifer, Castiel, and our leader Michael." Gabriel said.

"You have the weirdest family names." Dean said, staring at Gabriel in surprise and disgust.

"Yeah well, we didn't get to pick them out." Gabriel said.

"I like Gabriel. It sounds like an Angel." Sam said happily.

"No shit Sammy, they're _**all **_Angel names. Well, except for Lucifer... That's kind of disturbing." Dean said.

"Who thinks my name is disturbing?" Another wolf appeared.

"Hey Luci. Where is Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lucifer's ears flattened, annoyed.

"I am right here." A black wolf came running to the scene.

"Where the hell did all of you come from?!" Dean asked, clearly uneasy about the growing amount of trespassers.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucifer shot back.

"None of you have the right to be here. You're trespassing!" Dean growled, although he glared more at Lucifer.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder sounded, and rain came down in a pour.

"Dean, Sam! I've been looking everywhere. Come on, a storm is coming. Bring along your guests!" Bobby called from the hill, before disappearing again.

"Aww, look at that." Lucifer said, "It's as if we were meant to meet." He finished sarcastically, passing Dean with a swish of his tail meeting Dean's face.

"So, Sammich, care to lead the way?" Gabriel asked.

_'Sammich?'_ Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. This way!" Sam took off in glee, happier and faster than Dean had ever seen him.

Now, Dean was alone in the rain, his fur dripping wet.

"You should get back, you could catch cold." Castiel suddenly appeared next to him.

"Woah! Dude, warn me next time." Dean jumped away from him, feeling dumb for letting his guard down.

"My apologies, but I was standing here for quite a while." Castiel said.

Dean seemed to calm down, there was something about this wolf, that made him different from his brothers.

"Look, if you don't want us here. We can leave." Castiel said.

Dean shook his head out of his dream state, "No. No, you can stay."

Castiel nodded.

"Uh, come on, let's get out of the rain." Dean said, leading the black wolf back to the den.

"We appreciate you letting us stay. I give my word, we'll be gone by dawn." Castiel said.

"No. Don't bother." Dean said, picking a place in the den to lay down, "Goodnight Cas."

Castiel was quiet, and laid down on another side from him.

Dean faced away from him, '_Cas? Seriously Dean!'_ were Dean's thoughts as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the first Chapter. What do you think so far? **

**Can you believe this, my spell check thinks I'm spelling "Castiel" wrong.**

**Wow. **

**Anyway, leave reviews! **

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

* * *

When Dean awoke the next morning, he found he was the only one there.

With a stretch, Dean left the den, in search of his brother.

_'Well, I guess the weirdo pack left' _He thought.

"No Gabe, you're supposed to run so I don't tag you." Sam's voice sounded a ways ahead.

_'Or not.'_ Dean sighed as he came around the brush into an open field.

Sam, Gabriel, and the other two brothers were there.

"Dean, you're awake!" Sam announced his arrival.

"Hey. How come you ignore this kid? He's so full of spirit." Gabriel said as Dean approached them.

"Try living with him." Dean grumbled.

"Ok ok! I know the perfect game we can all play!" Sam said excitedly to Lucifer and Castiel. "It's called hide and seek. We all hide, but one has to count and find us. Not it!" Sam said in a rush.

Dean groaned

"Not it?" Gabriel and Castiel tilted their heads.

"Ok. Me, Castiel and Gabriel hide. Lucifer, you count." Sam said.

"Count? To what?" Lucifer asked, highly annoyed with him.

"Hmm... To 20!" Sam said.

"Then what?" Lucifer asked.

"You come find us." Sam said.

"How can I know that when I find you, you won't attack me?" Lucifer growled.

Sam lowered his ears, hurt by the words.

"Oh come now Luci, let the kid have fun." Gabriel spoke up, standing next to Sam.

"We're on a _mission, _Gabriel." Lucifer snapped.

"Mission?" Dean perked up.

The group went silent for a minute.

"Ok! Sammich, why don't you go hide. I'll count." Gabriel said.

Sam was hesitant, but soon took off.

When he was out of sight, Dean spoke up, "Ok. What the hell is going on? And I want the truth."

The three wolves remained silent.

"What mission are you talking about? You want to raid our pack or something?" Dean asked, growling annoyed.

"Dean." Castiel spoke up. "May we talk in private, please?"

Dean followed him, hesitantly.

When they were alone, Dean spoke again, "Ok, what's going on?"

Castiel sighed, sitting down. "Ok. You remember when you said we had Angel names, and it was _weird, _as you say?"

"Yes. What of it?" Dean asked.

Castiel took another deep breath, "Well. The thing is... It's true. We _are _Angels."

Dean's ears twitched and his green eyes grew big, "What? You're kidding right?"

"I am not _kidding,_ I am completely honest. I am an Angel of the Lord. And we have come to help you and your family." Castiel said.

Dean began to laugh nervously, "Ah ha, help us with what? You must be mistaken..."

"Dean Winchester."

Dean silenced at Castiel's tone of voice, "How do you know my full name?"

"I know everything, I know you, I know your very soul." Castiel said.

Dean's mouth was gaping open.

He shook his head, clearing his shocked state, "Who are you?"

"I have already said. My name is Castiel, and I have come to help lift a curse upon your family."

"Curse? Wait... What curse?" Dean asked, a little breathless from shock.

"You have been a wolf for so long, you have forgotten your true self." Castiel said.

"True self? What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"You are a human, Dean."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm kind of new to writing Supernatural. I usually only read Destiel, Sabriel, Or Lucifer and Sam. I didn't think I had the courage to actually write one. But here I am. **

**I hope you are enjoying this. **

**Thank you, **

**The Mysterious Shadow, and**

**LanaLang**

**For reviewing.**

**Please leave more reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"You are human, Dean. You're a hunter, you were a hunter. A witch cursed you. She must have blanked your memories. If you'd like, I can share some of my memories with you." Castiel said.

Dean could barely breath, trying to process everything.

He was human? How? When?

Suddenly, a flash of lightning interrupted his thoughts.

"Castiel. I knew your feelings for the human would slow you down." A voice sounded behind Castiel.

"I want him to trust us, Michael." Castiel said, protectively standing in front of Dean.

"You're running out of time on this earth. You have 3 days." Micahel said.

A black outline of something, wings? Hovered above Castiel's back. "I will take all the time that is necessary." Castiel said.

"And when that vessel of yours dies out?" Michael pressed.

"We'll find the witch before then!" Castiel growled.

Michael's fur bristled, making black diamond shape up on his back as he glared at Dean. "Fine. It's your funeral." He said, finally, and with a mist of fog, he disappeared.

The black outlined _wings _dissipated, and Castiel calmed as he turned to Dean.

"Ok. You have my full attention. You're an Angel, but what makes you think I'm a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Will you let me show you?" Castiel asked.

Dean was unsure, with the tone of his voice, but nodded.

"Close your eyes." Castiel said.

Dean took a deep breath and obeyed.

He waited, wondering what was next.

For a split second, he felt Castiel's muzzle meet his, before he fel himself being vaccumned ino darkness...

* * *

~Gabriel and Sam~

"An Angel? For real?" Sam gasped amazed.

He watched as golden feathers were floating around them.

"Sam. I need you to listen to me." Gabriel said.

Sam gave him his full attention.

"You're not meant to be here, that's why we came, why I came to you." Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, cautiously taking a few steps back.

"You were human, Sam. The most... Fascinating human I've ever met." Gabriel said.

"I was? I mean... I was?" Sam asked, confused.

Gabriel nodded solemnly.

"How? When? Why am I like this? If you're an Angel, aren't you human too?" Sam asked.

"I am. My brothers and I took the form of a wolf, so we could talk to you." Gabriel said.

"Then... Can't you just change us back?" Sam asked.

"It's not that easy kiddo, a witch set this curse on your family. That's not an easy thing to undo." Gabriel said.

"Witch? First Angels, now witches, what are we in? Mythical land?" Sam asked.

Gabriel chuckled, moving closer to Sam, "More or less. But you and your brother side by side could handle any creature who stood in your way."

"So we are humans." Sam processed.

"Pretty much." Gabriel said.

"How do we break the curse?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have to track down the witch, and force her to change you back." Gabriel said.

"And how do we do that Gabe?" Sam asked.

If a wolf could smile, Gabriel did, mischeiviously, "Leave that to the Angels."

* * *

~Dean and Castiel~

Dean was pacing back and forth, breathing heavilly.

"I can't believe it." He gasped out.

"Do you remember, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean paused, and looked at him.

"Cas." The one word answered. "I can't believe you went through all of this for us."

"Of course, Dean. It's what... Friends do." Castiel said, saying _friends_ a little hurt-like, but Dean didn't catch it.

"We gotta go tell Bobby and Sammy... Sammy!" Dean remembered, taking off in full speed.

Dean followed their trail back to the den.

"Bobby. There's something you need to know." Dean panted.

"Calm down kid, I've known the whole time." The red wolf said.

"What?" Dean was confused.

Castiel was sitting silently beside him.

"I figured it out a long time ago. And it's about damn time somebody come." Bobby said.

"Alright, we are wasting daylight." Lucifer came from the entrance. "Let's go."

"Kind of bossy, isn't he?" Bobby asked, as he stood and followed Lucifer, everyone else following suite.

The journey of life and death had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

* * *

As night approached, the group was walking in an empty city.

"Remind me again why we are taking this route." Gabriel said.

"There is someone who is meeting us here." Lucifer said, annoyingly keeping his words limited.

Then, a bright source of headlights were shone in front of them.

A truck was parked in front of them, and a figure exited from it.

"About time you showed." The figure spoke, before coming into sight.

"Meg." Dean growled, fur bristling.

"Hello to you too, Winchester." Meg said.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked.

"She's going to be our ride. We'll find the witch faster this way." Lucifer said,, approaching the passenger side door.

"Yep. All aboard." Meg sighed, opening the door for Lucifer to jump in.

After she closed the door, she moved to the back door, opening it.

"Dean." Meg greeted casually as he approached the door.

"Don't talk to me." Dean muttered as he leapt in the truck, Castiel came next.

"Cas... You look hotter as a wolf." Meg commented.

A sharp and loud gag came from Gabriel, which made Sam jump.

"Eeew. Is that a hairball?" Sam scrunched his nose at the little mess on the ground.

The backdoor was closed and Meg was now opening the bed of the truck door. "Thank you for that Gabriel. You just earned the bed." Meg said sarcastically.

"Fine with me." Gabriel said, and jumped in the bed of the truck.

"Now you..." Meg didn't get any further, for Sam already jumped in, sitting next to the slouching and glaring Gabriel.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Bobby grumbled, before straining into the bed of the truck.

"Ok. Now that we're all in." Meg said, closing the door, then returning to the driver's side.

"Are we all ready?" Meg sighed.

"Just drive." Lucifer said.

"I'll be dead to the world. Wake me up when we get there." Dean announced, making himself comfortable on the floor, and laying down.

Meg rolled her eyes, and put the truck in gear.

The movement made Sam's balance unstable.

"Lay down before you break something Sammy-boy!" Bobby snapped, who was already laying down against the window of the truck.

Sam didn't listen, he walked to the end of the truck, watching amazed at the things they were passing.

Gabriel was sitting behind, watching Sam intently.

* * *

It was just about midnight on the radio clock.

Meg looked at the passenger seat, and saw that Lucifer had somehow managed to curl himself enough able to lay on the seat.

In the backseat, Dean hadn't moved, and Castiel was laid out on the seats, his head hanging of the edge, as if he'd been watching Dean, before falling asleep.

Finally, Meg looked out of the rearview mirror.

Bobby was in his original spot, asleep by the looks of it and Sam was curled next to Gabriel, like a lost puppy but fast asleep.

Meg sighed, _'This was going to be a long ride.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, they're off! I thank you again for the reviews:**

**Anonymous Caller,**

**The Mysterious Shadow**

**And Gustin azza.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**But it seems my favoriting numbers is outnumbering my reviews. Oh well, as long as you are enjoying. **

**Please drop by a review. Tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy!  
~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

* * *

Meg pulled into a gas station, needing to refuel the so called 'Useless peace of metal'

"Where are we?" Sam's head popped out from the bed.

"Still a ways, wonder mutt." Meg said, ruffling the wolf's fur.

"Wonder mutt. Really?" Gabriel said from behind Sam, comfortingly laying down.

"I'm hungry." Sam piped up, long forgetting the new nickname.

"Well, I didn't pack any dog food on this God forsaken trip." Meg said.

"I heard that!" Lucifer announced.

"Fine. I'll go see if I can get some food in the store." Meg said. "Now stay quiet, if a human were to notice six large wolves packaged in this truck... We're screwed." Meg then turned, unhooking the fuel, before heading to the store.

She returned minutes later with a bag.

"Ok guys. Bon appetite, hot dogs." Meg said handing a hot dog to each.

"You never change." Dean sighed, but accepted the food.

Lucifer lay quiet, undisturbed.

Meg then moved to the bed of the truck, "Here you go Samuel."

"I don't like that name. But thanks." Sam said accepting the food.

Bobby also accepted one, and they were on the road again.

After about an hour of driving through a dessert.

"I'm bored." Sam sighed, pacing the bed of the truck.

"Then sleep." Bobby perked his head up but dropped it back down, resuming his slumber.

"I can't sleep. I'm too tired of sleeping. I never thought driving would be this..."

Sam was cut off when the truck hit a bump in the road, making him lose his footing, and fall down flat.

"Sorry!" Meg called from in the truck, but sounded like she was holding in a laugh.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Gabriel slightly chuckled, jumping up and to Sam's side, helping him sit up.

"I think she meant to do that." Sam whimpered.

Another bump.

Sam was saved by Gabriel's massive wolf body.

"Hey. Knock it off Meg!" Dean growled from inside, who was watching his brother from the window.

Sam had managed to doze off.

When he awoke, he was looking straight at Gabriel.

His back was facing him.

he sun was going down, and right now, it looked like it was illuminating Gabriel.

The sun made Gabriel look more golden, more illuminating, more... Angel like.

Sam slowly got up and went to sit next to Gabriel, which was at the door of the bed.

"Well, good evening Sammy." Gabriel said.

Sam looked at him again, he still looked so... Holy.

"You're... Beautiful." Sam sighed.

Gabriel looked down at him, "What was that?"

Sam lowered his ears embarrassed, looking away, "I... I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry."

He was surprised to hear Gabriel chuckling, and looked back at him, who was now once again staring straight ahead.

"Believe me. Sam. You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words."

Sam felt very warm, and it wasn't his fur, or the heat.

A few hours later, it was dark..

Since they were passing through the desert, the skies were more clear.

"I've never seen so many stars." Sam said, sighing at the view.

He and Gabriel were in their same positions.

"W-what's it like up there?" Sam asked.

"Heaven?" Gabriel looked at him, his blue eyes illuminating in the dark.

"Yeah." Sam said breathlessly.

"Well. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you Sammy. You'll find out one day." Gabriel said, saying the last part almost brokenly.

"Oh." Sam looked down in thought.

"But... You hae a long time to go still on this earth." Gabriel said quickly.

Sam lowered his eyes and looked at him, almost puppy like, "When we... When we find the witch, and change us back... Are you going to stay?"

Gabriel had to think on this one, just the look on his face, made Gabriel broken hearted, but he quickly shook it off, "One step at a time kiddo."

Sam didn't want to push it, so he yawned and leaned his head onto Gabriel's shoulder.

"Gabe."

"Yes?"

"... I like you." Sam said.

Gabriel looked down at him.

Sam had his eyes closed, and his breathing had slowed, he was already asleep.

_If only that were true. _Gabriel thought. Knowing full well, that the human Sam, absolutely hated his guts.


End file.
